<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On (To Get Back To You) by arashinana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006981">Moving On (To Get Back To You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana'>arashinana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the taxi disappeared from sight, Hinata squared his shoulders and returned back to his apartment. When he made it to the safety of his bedroom, he tumbled onto his mattress. Tangling himself in the sheets that smelled of coconut, salt, and Oikawa. </p><p><i>Of course.</i> Hinata thought bitterly. <i>How could I ever expect to compete with Iwaizumi Hajime? He was Oikawa’s childhood best friend. Oikawa’s first. Oikawa’s ace. Oikawa’s always.</i> </p><p>And Hinata? He was just a pebble in the path that Oikawa happened to stumble on. A fleeting fancy.</p><p>Hinata finally allowed himself to cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving On (To Get Back To You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos">bewdofchaos</a> for being the best beta &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, take care of yourself Chi--Shouyou. I can’t wait to see you back on the court.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that stretched between them was heavy with the pain of goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-s,” Hinata’s breath hitched, “Tooru… I--I lo--”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up Shittykawa, I don’t have all day.” Iwaizumi interrupted after he handed the last of Oikawa’s luggage to the taxi driver. </p><p> </p><p>“Coming! Iwa-chan calls! Back to reality!” He flashed a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “I had fun Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ahh yes. Fun. Just a fling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata swallowed around the words he desperately wanted to say and offered a wry smile in return. “Yeah, fun.” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turned and waved one final time before he joined Iwaizumi by the taxi. Hinata didn’t miss the way Oikawa leaned into the shorter male’s touch or the way his fingers wrapped so easily around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Once the taxi disappeared from sight, Hinata squared his shoulders and returned back to his apartment. When he made it to the safety of his bedroom, he tumbled onto his mattress. Tangling himself in the sheets that smelled of coconut, salt, and Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course. </em> Hinata thought bitterly. <em> How could I ever expect to compete with Iwaizumi Hajime? He was Oikawa’s childhood best friend. Oikawa’s first. Oikawa’s ace. Oikawa’s always.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And Hinata? He was just a pebble in the path that Oikawa happened to stumble on. A fleeting fancy.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata finally allowed himself to cry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 months later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, this is Hinata Shouyou! I’m either away from my phone or training to be the best ace ever! Leave a message at the beep!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shouyou. Just wanted to call because I missed your voice. Don’t work too hard. Call me when you can.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5 months later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, this is Hinata Shouyou! I’m either away from my phone or training to be the best ace ever! Leave a message at the beep!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shouyou. Uh, you must be busy. I tried texting but it doesn’t look like you had a chance to read my messages.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 weeks later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hung up and frowned. He was puzzled by Hinata’s abrupt break in contact with him. Before he had tried calling, he noticed that all of Hinata’s social networking accounts had all but disappeared and anyone back home that Oikawa attempted to contact seemed to be unable to get in touch with Hinata.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His next vacation, he made his way back to Rio and to Hinata’s old apartment. Pedro had opened the door, surprised to see Oikawa of all people standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Pedro,” Oikawa greeted. “Is Shouyou home?”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “No, Shouyou moved out maybe… a few months ago? I couldn’t tell you exactly when, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Oikawa could not hide the disappointed look from his face or his tone. “Do you know how I can get into contact with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro shook his head apologetically.  </p><p> </p><p>“I see, thanks anyways.” He turned to leave, “Um, if you do happen to hear from Shouyou, could you let him know I’m trying to get in touch with him? My number is still the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro nodded in affirmation before waving goodbye and shutting the door with a firm click.</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy feeling in Oikawa’s stomach as he left the apartment. He wandered through the streets aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. As he passed by familiar buildings, eateries, and beaches, memories of the days and nights he’d spent walking through the streets of Rio with Hinata came to mind. He could not believe that Hinata just went and disappeared. Why didn’t anyone know what happened to him or how to reach him? That heavy feeling clawed its way up to his throat and Oikawa had to stop and catch his breath, fighting to swallow around the swell of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where are you Shouyou? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next five years passed by in a blur for Oikawa. Buenos Aires, Irvine, and now Tokyo; the nameless faces of men and women inside him, around him, their bodies pressed against the ceramic tile in the shower of his pristine highrise condo. Oikawa can’t keep count of the number of bodies that have passed through his door every saturday night since he arrived in Tokyo. It's always the same routine, the heavy beat of the music pulsates through them while Oikawa drags his mouth, his teeth down their bodies. It’s never gentle with Oikawa. The bitter taste of alcohol, the sweat, the sex on his tongue. The moans he elicits, the bodies that arch into his skilled touch, the high from the climax, it’s never enough.</p><p> </p><p>There was one thing, one person he craves. One person he thinks he can never have again.</p><p> </p><p>Soft, sun-kissed skin, a muscular yet lithe body writhing beneath him. Tender kisses on the beach, the petal soft lips that opened up to his own with a breathy sigh. Fiery orange hair that ignited a passion within him on the sands of Rio and cream coloured bed sheets. The scent of coconut sunscreen that lingered on the pillows. Hands that fit in Oikawa’s hand like they were meant to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook the memories out of his mind, returning his attention to the blissed out person below him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Iwaizumi received a text message from Oikawa asking to keep him company, he was surprised. Saturday evenings were usually reserved for Oikawa’s extra-curricular activities. Maybe he was ready to sit down and talk about the feelings he kept buried deep within himself. Maybe he was ready to finally move on with his life. Iwaizumi had spent the better part of the last five years taking care of Oikawa and showing out his protesting one night stands. Maybe this weekend would be different.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi should have known better.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the door with his spare key and was greeted with the electronic music and two scantily clad girls fawning over Oikawa on the couch. Iwaizumi gruffly shooed them out of the condo, shutting the door in their disappointed faces and locking it with a loud click. He returned to Oikawa with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, “One of them can tie a cherry stem with her tongue. With her tongue!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Shittykawa, you said you wanted company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I had company and she had a friend for you!” Oikawa pointed out as he shoved the half empty beer bottle in Iwaizumi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sex won't make it better. It won’t make any of this better." There was a bitter look on his face as he plucked the bottle out of Oikawa’s hand and placed it on the coffee table. Oikawa bites back the words he wants to hurl at Iwaizumi. <em> How would you know? How could you possibly  understand how it feels to have this void inside you that can never be filled? This is all I can do to feel something! </em></p><p> </p><p>As if he could read his mind, Iwaizumi ran a calloused palm down his face. "Fuck, you can’t keep doing this Oikawa. I know you’re hurt. I know that I can’t truly understand your pain but this… this isn’t good for you." </p><p> </p><p>Silence enveloped them as Oikawa took a moment to process Iwaizumi’s words.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him." He gazed up at his best friend, a haunted look in his eyes. “He'll come back, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi grunted, he could not truthfully give Oikawa an answer that he’d like. He didn’t know the answer. None of their friends or current teammates knew. There had been whispers amongst the former Karasuno team that Hinata was supposed to return from Brazil after two years of training. But it was three years past his return and he had fallen off the face of the earth and had not contacted any of his old teammates. Not even his fated rival Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>From what Kageyama had told Iwaizumi, the only people that knew of Hinata’s whereabouts were his mother and sister but he had requested that they did not disclose any information to anyone. Clearly Hinata did not want to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa crawled closer and pillowed his head on Iwaizumi’s broad chest. He knew that his best friend was right. He couldn’t keep living as he was. Training with his Division 1 team six days a week, drinking and hooking up with countless people on Saturdays, spending Sunday being lectured by Iwaizumi while nursing a wicked hangover. He knew he had to change. </p><p> </p><p>But it was hard when he had always imagined that he would be with Hinata at this point in their lives. Whether it was on opposite sides of the net on the court or together in their queen size bed. Oikawa let out a watery sigh and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His tears fell when he felt the comforting squeeze across his back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> It has been years,</em> Hinata thought to himself as he stepped out of Narita airport. He adjusted the backpack that hung loosely off his shoulder and wheeled his suitcase behind him as he scanned the cars for his ride.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou! Shouyou!!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata whipped his head around and smiled when he saw Kenma waving at him. Kenma had his long dark hair tied back into a loose ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma!” Hinata called out happily, striding towards his friend. He wasn’t able to say much else before he found himself engulfed in Kenma’s tight embrace. Hinata wrapped his arms around the shorter male in turn, relishing in the familiar touch. </p><p> </p><p>After five years in Brazil it felt strange and relieving to be back in his own country. The bustling crowd outside the airport, the familiar chatter of his native language, even the air smelled inherently of Japan. Hinata inhaled deeply, a content smile on his face. He was finally home.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled when he saw the look on his friend’s face. "Does it feel good to be back?”</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, yeah. It feels good to be home.” Hinata confirmed as he loaded his luggage into the trunk of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma does a brief shoulder check before pulling out of the lane, “When is your tryout again?”</p><p> </p><p>“In two days.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure that’s the team you want to be on? They play frequently against Oikawa’s team.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re going to face him at some point, especially if you’re trying out for division 1.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed wistfully as he watched the Tokyo streets flast past him. “I know. I--I think I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma casts a weary glance at his friend before immediately returning his attention to the road.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am over this. I am over him. I am stronger. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa’s glass hits the floor and shatters to pieces. He’s clutching his phone in his other hand so tight, it’s a wonder that the device doesn’t shatter like the glass on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hinata is home. Shouyou is home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Within two weeks of returning to Japan, Hinata is announced as the newest member of the MSBY Black Jackals. Their newest wing spiker. “MSBY_SHOUYOU” is a trending topic on twitter. The old teams from Miyagi are abuzz with excitement, flooding Oikawa’s personal feed with posts. Everyone was left wondering when Hinata’s debut match would be and which team it would be against.</p><p> </p><p>The answer comes a month and a half later when the official Black Jackals page announces the fall exhibition match against the Schweiden Adlers. They hype up the match using the fact that Kageyama Tobio was once Hinata’s setter in high school. The other half of their “freak quick duo”, his “fated rival” they had joked to the press. The months leading up to the match included snippets of interviews and articles from various sports news outlets wanting to get the scoop on this unknown player that was causing waves on the volleyball scene. Hinata would politely answer all their questions, he’d mention the time he spent in Brazil playing beach volleyball. When someone had asked him why he had taken so much time away from Japan, Oikawa didn’t miss the dark look that clouded Hinata’s face. He blinked and found Hinata smiling at the camera again, his tone forcibly happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I also had some mental training to do while I was down there as well. Training isn’t just a physical thing, there is a mental aspect as well. It takes time to heal.” Hinata looked straight into the camera and Oikawa couldn’t help but feel that it was directed towards him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Jackals beat the Adlers in the fourth set and both teams and their friends head out to a club they rented out for the occasion. It was a celebration of a good match, good friends, and a long awaited reunion. Oikawa found himself amongst the crowd when Kindaichi and Kunimi had spotted him at the game. He hadn’t told anyone he was planning to go and as luck would have it, his seat was next to his former teammates. He’d watched the match with bated breath, awestruck by the new heights Hinata was able to reach with Atsumu Miya setting to him. Rio had been good to Hinata, very good. His balance, his game sense, his power, his defense, everything was off the charts for him. He was no longer the Hinata that he had met all those years ago at the Seijoh gym. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa watches from the bar, he’s on his fifth or maybe his sixth beer. He’s not really sure anymore. He watches Hinata as he laughs in a booth with his friends, nursing the same pretty pink drink for the last hour. Slowly, Hinata’s friends leave. Kageyama and Hoshiumi disappear, presumably to look for Ushijima who he vaguely recalls was with one Sakusa Kiyoomi. Next, Atsumu leaves, chattering animatedly into his cell phone. Kenma is slowly nodding off and Kuroo gathers the smaller male into his arms before congratulating Hinata once again and saying he’ll see him at home.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was sitting alone, taking small sips from his glass. His expression was unreadable. Maybe it was because Oikawa was watching him from so far away. Or maybe it was because he was looking at Hinata through the haze of insobriety.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, what he was about to do was probably the worst idea he had ever come up with.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stood--stumbled across the club to the almost empty booth. He couldn’t deny that the look Hinata pinned him with didn’t sting but he had to say what he had come to say. <em>Congratulations, you played so well. Rio was good for you. Speaking of Rio, why didn’t you take my calls? Why didn’t you answer my texts? Why did you change your number? Did our time together mean anything to you?</em> Five years of unanswered questions fight for his tongue, but what he ends up saying isn’t any of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." he blurts out instead. It had been too long, the words long overdue. Finally being in close proximity to Hinata and coupled with the amount of beer he had consumed… this was not the best way to fix things, was it?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s eyes grew wide when he realized what words tumbled out of his mouth. His eyes met Hinata’s whose eyes are equally as wide. They stared at each other in silence and Oikawa fought the urge to squirm under Hinata’s pensive gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is the first to break eye contact and he excused himself, taking his glass with him as he walked away from the booth. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is left sitting there, his head hung low, dejected. If he’s honest with himself, he’s not sure what he should have expected, saying something like that so out of the blue. While it had been a secret he’d been harbouring for years, this is not how he had planned to finally tell Hinata. And Hinata walking away from him without a word had not been how he’d imagined the outcome either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s head shot up in surprise. Hinata is suddenly at his side, centimeters away from his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou?” Oikawa croaked as he blinked owlishly up at him. His heart skipped a beat before it started racing at breakneck speed when he found Hinata in his lap, thighs pressed against his hips, arms braced against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, I love you,” Hinata gazed up at the older man’s stunned expression. “Ever since Rio, I’ve always… I love you. I never stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>The walls that Hinata had spent the last five years building up had come crashing down the moment Oikawa had uttered those three words. The three words he had longed to hear him say, the very same three words he himself had wanted to say. Hinata was painfully aware that he was definitely not over this, he was not over Oikawa Tooru, but he might be a little bit stronger this time around.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew that they had much to talk about, many misunderstandings to clear up between them. But for now, talking could wait.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa reached up and laced his arms behind Hinata’s neck, bringing him closer. Hinata’s breath was warm and sweet, likely from the fruity beverage he had been drinking. He still smelled of coconut and Rio. His orange hair was still soft to the touch like he remembered. Oikawa finally claimed the petal soft lips he’d been dreaming about for the last five years and groaned when Hinata sighed into him. Both finally content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in an angsty Oihina mood at like 3am the other night.<br/>I really love this ship and I want to explore them and their relationship more past Brazil.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Comments and feedback are always welcome!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/NanaChoi">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://nanacee.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>